This ship has sailed
by Hes Her Lobster
Summary: An insight into the famous episode, 'TOW Ross finds out'. R&R fans will love this!
1. Prologue

_This ship has sailed. _

_** A story written about TOW Ross Finds Out.**_

_** This story is a further insight into Ross and Rachel's feelings, and also my own idea of what happened in the episode that we didnt see on screen.**_

_** The character and plots do not belong to me. They are ofcourse from the hit TV show Friends. **_

_Prologue_

Ross had been in love with Rachel for years now, and he had finally come to terms with the fact that Rachel would never look at him as more than a friend, it had been hard to accept it but now that he had Julie who was probably the only thing that made him happy at the moment, he wasnt feeling too sorry for himself at the moment. He and Rachel would never be together, and maybe if he put his mind to it - He could begin to get over her, but he wasnt going to lie because he still looked at her everyday like he always did, she never once had failed to make him smile, and ofcourse there were times where he had cried over her. Without her knowing ofcourse, she didnt need to know about his feelings as she didnt feel the same. He knew that. Everybody knew that.

Rachel was up early, for the first time in months she felt upbeat and able to move on with her own life instead of dwelling over what could have been with Ross. She had a date this evening, and nothing was going to ruin that. Monica had kindly set her up with a guy who was recently divorced, so if he could move on from his wife, she could most definately move on from Ross.

'I'll see you down in the coffee house Mon..' She shouted from the kitchen area, Monica was in the bathroom showering,' Ok Rach...'. she shouted back. Rachel grabbed her purse and jacket and headed out of the door, bumping into Chandler who was still in his pj's, 'Did Monica by any chance forget about the whole exercise thing?' He asked her, slapping the newspaper on his head. She shook her head,'Fat chance Chandler...' She laughed.

'A cat huh? We're sure getting serious now arent we?' Ross joked with his girlfriend Julie as they strolled through Central park, hand in hand. 'Do you think we're ready for something like that?'.

'Well if you dont think so we dont have to Ross...'.

'I'm kidding Sweetie!' He laughed, pulling her closely into him, kissing the top of her head. 'I think it's a great idea, why dont we go and get one tomorow?'.

'Really? You dont think it's too soon?' Julie asked.

'Well if you dont want to then..'

'I'm kidding now too Ross..' She laughed.

They continued to walk out of the park till they arrived at Central Perk, where the rest of the gang were already sat having a coffee. 'We can grab a coffee then head back to your place for dinner? I have something very nice for desert...' Ross whispered in her ear as he pressed her against the coffee shop window and kissed her. 'Ross...' She said, a little embarrassed at the fact everybody else could see them, including the gang inside.

'Oh Rachel, Dont look!' Phoebe shouted, pointing at the window where Ross and Julie were busy kissing. Rachel turned around to see what she was referring to, 'Oh cmon you guys, I dont care anymore...I've decided to opt for sanity, and besides...I'm on a date tonight'. She told them, to the welcome of sighs. Not only was Rachel disapointed about not having a chance with Ross, but so was the friends as they were as excited as she was the night she went to work things out at the airport, only to be surprised by the arrival of Julie.

'He can press her against that window as much as he wants...' She said, getting up from the chair to get back to work. 'For all I care...he can throw her through the damn thing' she finished before she walked away, refusing to look at the happy couple coming through the door now. She was kidding herself by saying she didnt care anymore, but she was trying her best to convince herself that Ross was just the Ross she knew a year ago, but everytime she saw him she saw the man she wanted to be with. And everytime she saw Julie, she felt like everybody was laughing because she had lost Ross to another woman who Rachel couldnt quite understand why Ross would have chose to date her.

After her 8 hour shift at the coffeehouse, Rachel was free to leave to go and get ready for her big date. But she was finding herself less excited than she probably should be, she couldnt seem to get Ross and Julie out of her mind now, and their stupid cat.

Getting a cat probably wasnt a big deal, but to her it was as it meant they were getting serious. Next they would be moving in, then they would be married and Rachel would just be a distant memory to Ross. 'Just gotta get over him...' She muttered to herself as she applied her makeup to her face. But she just wished she knew how to get over him, because it wasnt looking good so far.

'Rach, what time are you meeting Michael?' Monica asked her, knocking lightly on her bedroom door before coming in.

'Not till 8oclock...'.

'You look great, new dress?' Monica complimented her.

'Yeah, you got me it...'.

'I did?' Monica asked.

'Well...you bought me that blouse remember? And I took it back and got this instead...' She told her.

Well atleast she was honest, Monica thought. 'So, big date...Michael seemed really excited about the whole thing, he's really nice so I hope you two get on really well...' Monica smiled. Rachel finished her makeup and sighed, 'I guess...'.

'Gee Rach, if you just smiled...your outfit would be complete!' Monica joked, unaware of Rachel's sensivity.

'Smile about what?'. Rachel asked.

'You're going on a date, not to a funeral...'. Monica pointed out. 'What's up?'.

'Oh you know..'.

'Ross?'. Monica guessed. 'Rach...you need to get over him, I know how much you wanted to get with him...and I know how much you want him to want you, but he's with Julie...and we've been over this a hundred times, you need to just go on this date and forget about Ross...Ok?'. She brushed a piece of hair away from her friends face, 'You dont deserve to be this unhappy...'.

She knew Monica was right. 'Thanks Mon, I am excited about this date...I really am, but its hard to not think about Ross...'.

'I know. But I'm telling you now, Michael is a great guy...You'll forget all about Ross when your on the date, So go...go have fun'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Please review so I know what you all think. :)**


	2. Getting closure

**This next chapter takes a look further into Rachel's drunken date which was the time when Ross incidently found out about her true feelings for him. **

**Its a short chapter, but there will be more to come. **

_**Getting closure**_

Monica was right. Michael was cute, and he seemed a real nice guy. The only bad thing about the date was that she couldnt get her mind off Ross, and the whole idea of him buying a cat with Julie. Michael was busy talking to her, but her mind was elsewhere. 'This is the first date I've been on since my divorce...so if I seem nervous...well I am' Michael explained to her, she gazed over at him and out of nowhere asked him."How long do cats live?" Michael looked at her confused, "Uh, what?. 'How long do they live, considering you dont throw them under a bus or something...' She continued. He looked at her again with confusion, and she didnt blame him.

'Fifteen...sixteen years I guess' He told her.

'Well thats just great...' She said, grabbing a champagne from the waitor.

'Cheers?' He reminded her, holding out his glass but she was already drinking the glass of champagne, leaving Michael feeling uncomfortable. 'Monica told you I was cuter than this didnt she?' he asked her as she quickly downed a full glass.

'Oh...No Michael, its not you...' She shook her head, hardly believing her behaviour tonight. Michael hadnt done anything, yet she was treating him like this. 'Its my friend...he's getting a cat with his girlfriend...but I mean, he just started going out with her.'

'Is he an ex boyfriend?'

She began to laugh, maybe it was the drink. 'Oh. He wishes!' She laughed, getting started on a second glass of champagne. Realising that Michael was looking bored and fed up, she buried her head in her hands. 'Oh, I'm so sorry. Look at me...' She slurred. 'All I can think about is Ross, and his cat...and his Julie...Why cant I just get over him?' She questioned.

Michael sat, thinking of something to say to her to make her feel better. 'Your gonna be fine...you'll be just fine, but you havent had any closures yet but...'.

She interupted him. Glass still in hand, 'Closure. Thats what it is...Closure. God, your brilliant!' She shouted. 'Why didnt I think of this before?'.

Before Michael could answer, she spoke again. 'How do I get that?'.

'Well...theres no one way, its just whatever it takes for you to say to him...I'm over you'.

'Thats what it is. I'm over you...'. She realised. And she knew the best way to do that was over the phone, ofcourse the drink was drinking and speaking for her, but she was caught up in the moment of finally being able to tell him. But she didnt quite consider about the consequences.

Ross loved being with Julie, she wasnt the woman some people would expect him to choose but she was special to him. 'Ross, I wasnt going to say anything but did you notice anything strange with Rachel today in the coffeehouse?'. Julie asked as the pair sat together on the sofa watching the Late show.

'Huh?...I didnt notice anything different, why?'.

'She was just acting a bit...weird. I dont think she likes me very much you know Ross, I wish I knew what it was I was doing wrong...'.

'Hey, you havent done anything wrong. I havent noticed anything weird with Rachel but even if there was something wrong...its nothing you should be worrying about or feeling guilty over, I promise you..'. He told her, kissing the top of her head lightly. 'Now, why dont we go to bed huh?'.

She kissed him softly, 'Thats a good idea, I think we should get up quite early tomorow, I'm so excited about getting this cat. Do you have any names in mind?'.

Ross shrugged, 'You can choose. Cat's just have one of those names like fluffy right, we dont have to make a big decision or anything...' He joked.

'Your right. But before we go to bed, are you sure its not too soon?'.

'Why do you keep asking me that Julie?'

'Because well...Getting a cat is almost like we're sharing something, if we were to split up or something...what would happen?'.

'What makes you think we're gonna split up?'. He asked her.

'I'm not saying we will. I hope we wont, but we cant be sure can we? We've both been in relationships where it felt at the start that nothing could ever go wrong but a few months or years down the line...your broken up'.

'Thats not gonna happen with us.'

'How can you be sure?'.

'I just can be. Now enough of the worrying sweetie, lets get to bed...'. He said, switching off the TV before the pair headed to bed.

'Thank you ever so much for the ride h---'. Before she could finish her sentence, she had threw up, right on the sidewalk. 'Home...' She finished, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

'Rachel, I can walk you to your apartment, you dont look able to walk...' Michael offered.

She waved her arms at him, 'No...No...You go home, I can walk on my own...its only there...Thanks again Michael for a wonderful evening...and most importantly, thank you...' She pointed at him now, '...Youuuu for getting me what I needed all along...Closure!' She said to him, raising her hands over her head.

Michael picked her up from the floor to straighten her up, 'I suggest you get some water when you get home...and put a bucket on the side of your bed, just incase...' He told her.

Usually at this point of the night, they would have a kiss goodnight. But he didnt even attempt it, either he disliked her that much or he was just being respectful and not taking advantage of her current state.

She hoped it was the second one.

'Night Michael'. She said, watching the kirb as she stepped up from the road before walking home to her apartment.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_**Please review and let me know what you think!**_


	3. Hungover and full of regret

_I appreciate the reviews people have gave me, there hasnt been many but I hope more people will read and review after this chapter. Only one more chapter to follow._

_Regret, Confusion and a few aspirins._

She woke to the sound of a vaccum. No, it couldnt be morning time already. She rolled onto her side, her face squashed against her pillow, her hair all over her face.

For a moment she couldnt quite remember the day, was it a friday? Even if it were, there was no way she could go to work today, her head felt like it may explode and she was sure she could feel that feeling of sickness in the pit of her stomach.

She could hardly remember the night before, how did she even get home?

Then she remembered, it was a Sunday. She didnt work till the night on Sunday, so she had the whole day to relax by herself, no getting up early.

Just as she was warming to the idea of having a lazy sunday, Monica was knocking the door. 'Rach...Wake up'.

Rachel moaned from her bed, 'What is it?' She asked, smacking the pillow with her hand. 'What time is it?'.

'Its gone 9...'. Monica told her, bursting into her bedroom. 'I need you to be up for when Ross comes with the cat toys...tell him they're in my room ok?'.

'Its 9oclock? Monica...I'm tired. Please leave me to sleep...', She moaned again.

'How much did you drink last night?'.

'Oh I dont know...a hundred glasses'. Rachel joked, sitting up now. 'Well you've woke me up now Monica, congratulations. I might aswell just get up now...'. She groaned, pulling the duvet back and stepping out of the bed.

'Before you go out, I suggest you take a look in the mirror...' Monica laughed before walking out. 'Seeya Rach...'.

Rachel, confused by the comments stepped out of the bed and walked towards her mirror. Oh god, there was mascara on her cheeks. Even on her head. How?. She sighed as she reached for a wipe. Her head was still pounding so she walked slowly into the kitchen area to find the tablets.

She was getting some sort of dejavu as he stood opposite her, 'Did we speak on the phone last night?' she asked him, 'No, I stayed at Julie's last night...' He told her.

'Oh..' She sighed. Not fully understanding the way she had a stepback when she looked at him, maybe she dreamt about him the night before. 'I havent even checked my messages yet, do you mind if I check here?' He asked her, with the cat toys in one hand.

'Sure..' she nodded, walking into the bedroom where she planned to attempt to get her day started by getting dressed and making herself look reasonably ok for work, she still had makeup smudged all over her face, she dreaded to think what Ross thought of her but he was too kind to say anything anyway.

'Rach, I got a message from you..' She heard him call from the other room.

And then, it all came flooding back to her.

She stood in the doorway, her mouth dropped and her whole body still. 'Whos Michael?' Ross asked. She shook her head, 'No...Ross...' She said, moving from the doorway and quickly jumping onto the sofa, 'Hang up the phone...', Without even thinking she dived onto his body to grab the phone out of his reach so he didnt hear a word. 'Hang up the phone...' She said again, throwing the phone into the sink now. Neither of them said a word.

Not once had he even contemplated standing infront of Rachel as she revealed her true feelings for him, only seconds ago she had admitted to having feelings for him. What did that mean? He just couldnt get his head around the idea, 'You're over me?' He asked her, she stood before him, looking so small and speechless. She sighed quietly and looked at him straight in the eyes, 'Are you over me?' She asked him. They seemed like two teenagers in the playground, admitting their feelings to one another then treating it like some sort of game, asking him this question left Ross feeling lost for words. He knew he wasnt over her, he never was and he never could be, but over the past few months he had Julie to make him see that he could be happy.

He was completely thrown off course now as he remained silent for another few seconds, here he was standing with the woman he had been completely head over heels in love with for years, they had been looking at eachother now for a few minutes. Just as he was about to speak, the buzzer went. Saved by the bell.

Snapping out of his trance, he suddenly realised that his girlfriend was downstairs waiting. He had completely forgotten about everything, Rachel always had that hold of him, she had the ability to put thoughts in his mind, then erase them.

Running quickly to the door, reality hit him. He would have to leave Rachel for now, he couldnt deal with it at the moment, the least he could do was keep one promise to his girlfriend, go and get this cat he had been excited about getting just a matter of time ago but now, he just wasnt in the mood for anything, nevermind buying a cat.

'I cant deal with this right now. I've got a girlfriend, I'm going to get a cat...' He told her, looking at her as though he was drunk, his eyes looked like they didnt belong in his head and the words just seemed to splur out of his mouth. She nodded, she couldnt ask him to stay and talk about things because there wasnt anything to talk about now. She had told him that she had feelings for him, and then she had taken that away by telling him she was now over him. She just didnt know why she had said that to him because she wasnt over him, maybe she thought telling him she was over him would make things less uncomfortable, how wrong she was.

'Ok...' She told him, as he opened the door to leave.

He looked back at her again, 'Cat...' He repeated again, looking at her for another moment, then he walked out leaving her to rethink everything over. She just couldnt think what she would say to him the next time they had to face eachother.Her headache had got much worse now as her thoughts multipled in her mind. If only she could rewind back time.

**Please tell me what you think. The last chapter will follow soon.**


	4. Closing time

_**This is the last chapter of the story. Taken from the last part of the episode where Ross and Rachel finally come together at the coffeehouse, however - I have used my own imagination as to what happened inbetween the time Ross left the apartment, to where they met again at the coffeehouse. Its what we didnt see on screen, and hopefully you will like my interpretation.**_

_Closing time_

She had managed to avoid Ross for the whole day, she would keep looking at the entrance of the coffeehouse to see if he had came in, but he hadnt came in all day, which was strange as he usually did. Not that she was complaining, she didnt particulary want to see him today after what had happened that morning. She could barely believe that she had been so drunkedly stupid to ring him up and tell him her feelings, it was like she was a young teenager again.

Only another two hours before closing time, she almost wished that she had just called in sick today, it would have been much easier because atleast then she wouldnt have to make a fake smile to everybody she served when really she felt like crying her heart out, the only good news was that she was having a 'girly' night with Monica and Phoebe tonight, which always picked her up and made her more cheerful. But then again, it still wouldnt change the fact that she was in love with one of her best friends and she had told him her feelings in the most pathetic way that he possibly didnt want to know her anymore.

She had also been feeling incredibly guilty for behaving so rudely infront of her date the night before, she dreaded to think what he thought of her. She hadnt been exactly good company as she was barely talking to him or considering his presence, she only had one thing on her mind and that was Ross. The guy who she was pretty sure was the man she was supposed to be with but now she would be lucky if he even spoke to her, she had been such a fool by telling him her feelings now, when he already had a girlfriend who he was visibly crazy over. She didnt exactly expect him to break it off with Julie for her, so why tell him? The answer to that was simply, alcohol.

'Julie, are you sure about this whole cat thing?' Ross asked as they stepped out of the cab.

'Oh I see, your having second thoughts now like I was last night...very funny, you made your point Ross...' She laughed.

'No I mean, I know I said what I said last night...but I just think that a cat is a big decision...you know? Its almost like a kid...except it purrs..'

She laughed again. 'Ross, are you ok?'.

'Umm...I'm fine, its just that...why dont we leave it for today? I think we should get a cat when we're both really committed...'.

'But I thought we were?' Julie asked him, frowning.

'Well we are I guess, but still...a cat...its hardly a stable living situation for a cat to switch homes every week...it should be in one home otherwise it might get confused...'

'Are you saying we should maybe...live together?'

'No..No no!' Ross told her, 'Thats not what I meant...oh Julie, do you mind if I go home? Maybe your right, I'm not ok...I'm feeling a bit dizzy and I think I need to just go home, I'll ring you later' He promised before walking away, leaving Julie confused on the sidewalk. 'Ok...ay' she said as she watched him walk away from her into the distance.

She knew something was wrong.

'Shall I make some sangria?' Monica asked Phoebe.

'Oh yes! And some cookies...'. Phoebe said excitedly as she lay on the sofa with a magazine. 'When is Rachel working till tonight?'

'She gets off at about...' she checked her watch, 'she should be getting out about now actually...or closing up atleast' she said.

'What are the guys going tonight?' Phoebe asked.

'I think they might be going to the game...either that or they'll probably be in the apartment playing foozeball or something'. She told her, putting some cookie mix into the bowl, 'Pheebs, could you run over to Joey's and see if he has taken the whisk out of my draw...the last time I saw it was yesterday when I let him lick the chocolate off it...he probably still has it'.

'Sure, infact I might run over to my apartment too and get some films for us to watch tonight, ok?'.

Monica nodded, 'Sounds great..'.

'I thought Ross was coming over at 5?' Joey reminded Chandler.

'Oh your right, well maybe he got caught up somewhere...he was supposed to be going with Julie to get a cat today so maybe thats why hes late...' Chandler figured.

'Hey guys' Phoebe said as she walked in, 'Joey, monica sent me to see if you took the whisk from her drawer yesterday? the one you were licking after she made chocolate cake...'

'I put it back in the drawer' Joey told her.

'Well she couldnt find it just now, are you sure?'.

'Positive. But I might have put it in the wrong drawer or something...'.

'Did you clean it yourself?'. Phoebe asked.

'...Yeah. I cleaned it myself' Joey said, trying to keep a straight face.

'You so didnt clean it Joey did you? You licked it and put it back in the drawer...Monica is just gonna kill you' Phoebe told him.

'She wont kill me if she doesnt find out, it looks pretty clean...what with my tongue cleaning technique' he said proudly.

'JOEY!' They heard Monica yell from the apartment, 'Get your but in here right now!' She shouted again.

'You forgot that Monica has the eyes of a inspector, she can tell if a spoon isnt spin and span...' Phoebe reminded him.

'I'll see you guys later. Have you guys been in the coffeehouse today?' Phoebe asked them.

'I was in there earlier, Rachel was just about to close up..' Joey told her.

'Ok good, she should be home soon then...'.

Ross stormed out of his apartment, still raging with anger. He was now feeling incredibly guilty for how he had left things with Julie, she didnt deserve that, but he just needed to be alone for the afternoon and sort out his head. But he had made his decision, just because Rachel was his biggest ever crush and she may have told him earlier that she had feelings for him too, but he loved Julie, well atleast he thought he did.

That was how much Rachel had thrown him off course, he was even doubting his feelings for Julie who yesterday he was feeling crazy about, and there was absolutely no doubt in his mind that they had a chance together to be happy.

It was 8oclock now, he knew that Rachel would probably still be at Central Perk, and hopefully nobody else was with her because he needed to talk to her while it was just the two of them, he needed to be straight with her. It was too late for him to tell him she had feelings for him, he was happy.

He rehearsed what he planned to say in his head, and as he walked to the coffeehouse, his heart was beating faster than ever.

The rain fell from the sky as he walked across the street to the coffeeshop which he could see was still open, he reached the door and swung it open, to see Rachel cleaning up the bar, 'Sorry we're still---', she turned round, surprised to see him she stopped talking and she looked at the floor.

He stared right at her, 'I didnt get a cat'.

'Oh...thats um...interesting?-'

'No. Its not interesting...its actually completely opposite of interesting...'. He began to shout at her. 'You had no right to tell me you ever had feelings for me...' he blurted out, he was still looking straight at her but her eyes kept wandering away from his, like she was afraid and uncomfortable.

'What?' She yelled.

'I was doing great with Julie before I found out about you..' He shouted back.

'Hey, I was doing great before I found out about you. But Ross, do you think its easy for me to see you with Julie?'. She told him.

He didnt say anything. He just stopped to think about what she had just said, she must have had these feelings for him for a while now, 'You should have said something before I met Julie' He argued back.

'You should have said something to me...you had a whole year Ross, we hung out every night..'.

'Not every night'. Making a very unrelevant point, and she looked at him now as if to accuse him of not having a point. 'Everytime I tried, something got in the way...like italian guys...or ex fiances...or..or...italian guys' he repeated again.

'There was one italian guy Ross, what is your point?' she asked him, throwing her hands everywhere as she talked to him, he noticed she was shaking slightly too, possibly with frustration, just like him.

'The point is...Its too late Rach, I'm with somebody else...this ship has sailed..' He said. None of the things he was saying were in his mind before, but they just seemed to splur out without any thought, she looked away from him now, and shook her head. 'I'm happy...' he told her again.

Was he deliberately rubbing it in? That he was happy with somebody else and she wasnt. 'Ok Ross, you do that...'.

'Fine' he said, walking away without looking at her. He just wanted to get out and calm down, he had made his point now and Rachel would just have to deal with that.

'I dont need your stupid ship...' She yelled out of the door, as he walked away trying not to listen to her.

She shut the door, and banged it shut with her hand. Locking it quickly before she walked away, and suddenly the emotion hit her and she began to sob, she covered her mouth with her hands to try and hide away her feelings, even though there was nobody else there to hide them from.

She just couldnt believe how he could have said those things to her, he couldnt have loved her that much if he could easily walk away from her like that, she felt disapointed and she almost felt abandoned. She cried harder into her hands as she sat on the sofa.

He stopped at the corner of the street, he couldnt just leave her on her own like that, even if he was mad with her right now, he was also mad about her too.

He thought back to high school when he would have gave anything just to have a chance with her, and now she was giving him a chance and he was walking away? He turned back around and began to walk back, he wasnt sure what he was going to do when he got back there but he knew that he couldnt let the night end this way.

He got to the door again, which was now locked. Through the window on the door he saw her sat on the sofa, she was crying because of him. He stared through at her, she wasnt aware of his presence yet so he was sure not to ruin the silence. As she sat on the sofa with her face in her hands, he remembered how crazy he was about her, how her smile could make his day better and how she never failed to give him butterflies in the stomach.

She got up quickly from the sofa, he was still stood at the door, just looking at her as the rain now poured from the sky.

What was he doing back? She wasnt sure, but she could tell by his expression that he wasnt angry anymore.

She took a deep breath and began to walk towards the door where he was still standing, his eyes followed her as she walked closer to him, and closer. Not taking her eyes off him, she unlocked the locks and opened the door, whatever it was that had changed their mood she didnt know, but she knew that she wanted to make it up with him in whatever way he was willing.

She turned the doorknob and pulled the door open, but it wouldnt budge. Taking her eyes off him now, she struggled to open it. 'Try the bottom one..' she heard him say to her, he was still looking at her, even deeper into her eyes now. She was desperate, she was desperate just to open the door and let him into her heart.

She bent down and unlocked it, and then she opened the door. The rain was trickling down his nose and his hair was soaking wet, they looked at eachother for what felt like an eternity, her arms remained open with the door as the breeze came in.

And then, he grabbed her, and they shared the kiss they had both been thinking about in their daydreams. Their lips were firmly pressed together, it was such a frustrated kiss that their lips could have bled from the pressure, but as the seconds passed, it became more relaxed as he moved his hands from her upper waist upto her face, and then he was running his fingers through her hair as she massaged his cheeks with her hands.

It must have been minutes before he slipped his tongue into her mouth, but he did it in a delicate way, he slipped his tongue in slightly to see if she would return it, and she did. She opened her eyes at one point, and his eyes were open now too. Their lips were still locked and he had now moved her away from the door and kicked the door shut, they walked backwards towards the sofa, still kissing and touching eachother shyly but passionately.

She stopped moving her mouth, and he rolled his tongue inside her mouth once more before closing the kiss, his hands were now positioned on her hips and they had both somehow swapped positions as she was now on the side he was originally. He looked at her longingly,as the moment of kissing finished but their hearts were still pounding and they would be lying if they said they didnt want to do more, he felt like moving to the sofa and exploring her more, but he couldnt. She took her hands away from his face, and he brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. She sighed, 'That was...'. she couldnt finish the sentence as she didnt know how to explain how she felt, so she left it the way it was.

He smiled at her, they were still close enough to hear eachothers breathing and smell eachother's scent.

He tried to say something but the words wouldnt come out, he was still trying to catch his breath from the racing kiss. 'Do you...'.

She began to laugh, looking a little shy and embarrassed. 'Shall we just..'.

He nodded, he knew what she meant as he was trying to say it anyway. They both wanted to get back into the moment but they wanted it to be right, and whether Rachel wanted to think of it or not, Ross still had a girlfriend.

'I'll walk you up..' He offered as she began to walk away to switch everything off in the kitchen, he grabbed for her hand and squeezed it, reasuringly to tell her that it wasnt just a moment thing, she nodded and squeezed his hand back.

There was nothing much more to say, it had all been said in that kiss. Their first ever kiss, a moment that would be engraved on their hearts.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Thats the end of the short story, I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to say for the record because I got a review that accused me of not being original with my stories, I made it clear that this story isnt my own and that it was my own interpretation of how the episode would have gone. I thought that including their feelings and thoughts would be enjoyable to read, and I wanted to have a go of writing how I thought things would have gone just before the big kiss, and afterwards. **

**When the screen went black, we didnt get to see what happened. That was my main purpose for this story and I hope you got that from reading it.**

**I appreciate all reviews even if they arent positive feedback. xx**


End file.
